Andy McCann
Name: Andrew "Andy" McCann Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Ham Radio, Action Figures, Charity Work, First Aid Appearance: 'Andy is 5'9" tall, and a hefty, flabby 225 lbs. He has a chubby, round face with enormous dimples when he smiles. He has limp light-brown hair, and the shaggy bowl cut he wears it in only makes his face look fatter. He has piggy, watery blue eyes that are magnified by his black framed coke-bottle glasses (without which he is blind as a bat). He is mercifully free of acne, but he does have a spray of freckles across both cheeks. Most of Andy's weight is concentrated in his gut, with the rest of his body (aside from his face) being more or less normally proportioned for his height. His hygiene is perfectly fine, and his teeth are very straight and white. He has thick, slack lips and a large, somewhat squished looking nose. On the day of his abduction, he was wearing a blue and white plaid button-down shirt (with a white t-shirt underneath), faded khakis, a worn brown belt, tan dress socks, and an ancient pair of brown dress shoes. He's also wearing a (mock) gold wristwatch with a cracked brown leather band that stopped keeping time long ago, but he can't quite remember to stop wearing. '''Biography: '"Who?" is the response you'd get from Andy's classmates if you asked about him. Throughout his entire high-school career, he's been a more or less completely anonymous figure. While this has shielded him from being picked on, it's also come at the cost of having absolutely no friends or acquaintances. Even his teachers seem unaware of his presence. He had a small moment of triumph when his picture was included in the yearbook...but it was almost immediately revoked when he saw that his name was listed under "Not Pictured". He's not a pariah, and other kids don't avoid him out of dislike. He might even prefer if it they did, because at least then they'd feel some emotion toward him. His entire class "nothings" him. It's a different case at home. His parents, Roger and Alice, treat him perfectly well. And aside from the occasional sibling squabble, his 13 year old sister Shawna does too. His family are comfortably middle class (Roger is middle-management at a software firm, and Alice is a E.R. nurse). In the absence of friends, Andy has developed a number of hobbies. He devotes a great deal of his time to charity work. He's volunteered at local soup-kitchens, and has spent a great deal of time volunteering at nursing homes. He liked the nursing homes a great deal, as there were plenty of people who noticed and talked to him. His favorite part were the stories that the old people told him: stories about the Dubbya-Dubbya-Two, about growing up in the Depression...there was even one gentlemen who was on the ground floor when IBM really took off. This came to a close, though, as the nursing homes' administrators requested that he no longer volunteer. Their clients complained that he was "too needy" and "never left them alone." He still plays with his action figures (this is perhaps the only problem his parents have with Andy). Oftentimes, he makes up elaborate storylines for them, and acts them out (voices and all). He's CPR certified and well-trained in first aid, having taken quite a number of classes outside of school. The fact that he could help people in need was certainly attractive to him, but his primary motivation was more selfish...and a little sad. He harbored (and still harbors) the idea that, maybe, if he saved someone's life, he'd be a hero, and people would notice and talk to him. His primary passion, though, is amateur (or Ham) radio, something he never fails to devote a large chunk of his free time to. He loves learning about the electronics involved and tinkering with his own set. But what he loves more than anything is that there are millions of people connected, and a good chunk of them don't mind talking to him. He doesn't have any regular contacts, though. He prefers to scan around and get a wide sample, each new person with a different story and different adventures. Despite the fact that he has no friends, and most people ignore him, Andy isn't bitter. He never was. He understood that people had their own lives and were busy. Even after thousand of failed attempts, he never gave up trying to start conversations and make friends. He did, however, set himself a goal of making at least one friend before he graduated. A goal that looks very unlikely to be achieved... '''Advantages: Andy is skilled with small electronics and communication, which could help contact other people and co-ordinate groups...if he could find equipment and people willing to listen to him. Very adept at first aid, and can treat a great many minor to moderate injuries (cleaning wounds, making splints, etc.) Would be very loyal to any group that would take him in and befriend him. His anonymity might help him survive (he's gone his entire life without being noticed, after all). Might be too pathetic to kill. Disadvantages: Abysmal physical condition (can't manage a single push-up, gets winded even thinking about stairs). No friends, so is almost completely alone. Near-blind without his glasses. Would be easy to manipulate if people offered spurious friendship. Very trusting, and reluctant to do harm. Designated Number: Male Student No. 107 --- Designated Weapon: 'Piece of Cardboard with "SOTF" written in Blue Marker '''Conclusion: '*There is no conclusion for this file. Instead, someone has drawn what looks like a pig with "Oink, oink" written in a bubble over its head.* ''The above biography is as written by Cheshire. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Kills: None Killed By: Bobby Jacks Collected Weapons: Piece of Cardboard with "SOTF" written in Blue Marker (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Andy somehow, against all odds, made it to Day 6 of SOTF simply by hiding. However, his luck ran out upon setting off a log trap near the Barracks, which blinded him in one eye and destroyed his glasses. He cried out in pain, which caught the attention of Bobby Jacks, who was currently involved in a standoff, and rather than taking his eyes off the people who were threatening him, fired blindly backwards without looking and shot Andy right in the head. Post-Game Evaluation: Ah, the very kill which propelled Bobby to legend status. Well, the kid made good fodder, I'll admit that. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Andy, in chronological order. The Past Pre-Game: V3: *Sound and Fury Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Andy McCann. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students